


All In The Timing

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Enemies, Feels, Hand Feeding, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) to the rescue, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Tony Stark, POV Alternating, Protective Loki (Marvel), Repression, Sexual Repression, Soul Bond, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, With A Twist, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has been hiding his status as an Omega all his life. When it comes out in the form of his body going into heat in the middle of a battle against Loki, he's terrified of what might happen.The last thing he expects is for Loki to whisk him away and prove that not all Alphas are a slave to their instincts.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 104
Kudos: 1312
Collections: Marvel





	All In The Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my completed file for ages. Was an idea I had a loooong time ago and posted to the FI tumblr an equally long time go. In the end I wrote it myself then kind of forgot it was completed. Whoops?

Tony had been hiding that he was Omega for his whole life. He’d taken suppression drugs from a young age courtesy of Howard and even when he was an adult, he’d never stopped. 

Omegas might not be treated like lesser beings anymore thanks to the change in times as well as political and social support, but it was still a dangerous thing to reveal if you were a high-profile figure. 

Pepper and Rhodey knew the truth, but no one else. He’d spoken to them at length about revealing it and showing that Omega’s could be so much more than what history insisted, but there were enough successful Omega’s out and about that they didn’t think it was needed, not when it came with too many risks.

They were right too, Tony knew that if his status was to come out, it would make him an even bigger target than he already was; if the world knew Iron Man was an unclaimed Omega, it would do way more bad then good.

Besides, everyone thought he was Alpha. Tony had never spoken publically about his status and Howard had kept it out of his medical records, but the implication had always been there and Tony had intended to keep it that way.

He hadn’t known that in the middle of fighting with Loki, the mage’s spell would hit him and not only send him flying backwards but trigger something he’d never experienced before in his life thanks to the suppression drugs. Suddenly, and without warning, his body decided that right now, in the middle of battle, was the time for him to go into a heat.

He was in the presence of three Alphas who all forgot about the battle in order to turn and look at him, Tony felt nothing but deep-seated panic. They breathed in and scented him and Tony knew his secret was entirely blown. And with an oncoming heat that he had never experienced and didn’t know how to handle, Tony knew he was in trouble.

Swallowing thickly, Tony shakily called through the comms, “R-Rhodey, Code O. Code big fat fucking O.”

Rhodey swore heavily. “I’ll be right there.”

Tony didn’t know if that would be enough time, not with Thor and Steve looking at him with sharp attention and interest. The sudden onslaught of hormones were playing havoc and making them see him as a potential possession. 

Loki just looked stunned, which was somewhere between relieving, confusing and almost... disappointing. Tony knew Loki was Alpha. He also knew a sudden Omega heat should be affecting any Alpha in the vicinity, but Loki was just... not reacting. 

Which should probably be considered a good thing since Steve and Thor were already taking a step towards him and _glaring_ at each other. Alpha hormones were usually controllable and there were harsh punishments for anyone who took an Omega without consent; but with no build-up thanks to the magic and no means of repressing their instincts; Thor and Steve were a very serious danger to him right now.

Tony’s heart started to race and he found himself scrambling to move, to get in the air, get _away_. He had to find somewhere safe to hide and weather this where no one could find him. It was going to be excruciating without someone to help, but there was no way in _hell_ that Tony trusted anyone with his heat, not even Rhodey or Pepper. 

However, before Tony could get far, to get more than a _few God damn inches_ , Loki was suddenly just _there_ in front of him. His magic pulled Tony’s suit away like it was tissue paper and the moment he was revealed Loki was reaching out and grabbing Tony by the waist, hauling him out of the suit and into Loki’s arms.

Tony wanted to fight it, he _should_ have fought it, but all he did was moan. His body moulded to Loki and he barely heard the snarl from Thor or the rage from Steve. He vaguely heard a sound of horror from the War Machine speakers, but all Tony cared about was shoving his face against Loki’s neck and breathing in the strong, aroused, comforting sent of _Alpha_. 

Tony had never experienced a heat nor had such a slam of emotions and instincts bombard him; it was _need, want, safety, mine, mine, mine_. It was why, like the crashing of a wave overhead, Tony fell completely under its power as he pressed against an Alpha - _his_ Alpha, and let out a needy, desperate whine.

A moment later and with a flash of magic, the battle-torn street disappeared as Loki teleported them away.

* * *

Loki had known since he was a child that he was one of the lucky few that The Norns had blessed with a Fated. Loki might have been betrayed by his family, tortured by many and degraded and despised by the thousand, but despite it all he had always known one thing: _I have a soul bond. There is one in this universe who will match me_.

Loki had spent his entire life waiting for the moment that they would appear. He never would have expected that the bond would occur with Anthony Stark.

The man was Omega, something Loki had not known. He was also an enemy and in _heat_. He was Loki’s in every sense of the word - and yet, the knowledge had found Loki at the worst possible time. 

He had dragged the Omega away from any other Alpha who might try to touch him. He had taken Anthony to his _home_ , but unlike the joy and excitement he had always imagined he would feel, Loki felt nothing but frustration, dread and worry.

A soul bond could be rejected and with Anthony lost to his heat and unable to understand who was touching him and what they were saying; Loki could do _nothing_ with Anthony that wouldn’t make the mortal despise him even more than he already did.

Instincts were near impossible to fight, but with a Soul Bond sparking to life between them the responses of an Alpha to an Omega were diminished. Soul Bonds were special, coveted and _greater_ than any other force in the Realms. Anthony might be lost to his heat, but where Loki’s Alpha mind wanted to claim Anthony as his own; he had enough awareness and sense to resist. Anthony had not given explicit consent and Loki knew he would never win Anthony if he took him now.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Anthony whined, nuzzling under Loki’s jaw and making him shudder. Anthony shifted and pressed his body flush against Loki. He gripped Loki’s shoulders; standing on his toes to grind their pelvises together. Anthony moaned and Loki let out a shaky breath.

“ _Loki._ ”

It took physical effort to grip Anthony’s shoulders and push them apart. Anthony’s eyes were glazed with lust and need, but Loki very carefully slapped his cheek; it was enough to sting and hopefully clear his mind, but not enough to hurt. Loki was grateful to see him suck in a breath and lift his head; his gaze was clearer and in the place of desire there was fresh panic.

“Anthony,” Loki told him, keeping his voice calm and soothing. “I promise you, I have no plans to claim you knowing it would be against your wishes.” Anthony looked more incredulous than accepting and Loki knew he only had a limited window before Anthony began to fall back under the demand of his instincts. “Have you experienced a heat before?” 

Anthony was shivering lightly, his gaze falling to Loki’s mouth, chest, pants, and hands. He was already having difficulty concentrating with Loki in front of him and the room full of Loki’s scent. 

Loki sharpened his voice and barked, “ _Anthony!_ ”

“N-No,” Anthony answered, jumping at the demand.

Loki had suspected and it worried him. “Why?”

“Tablets,” Anthony murmured, the haze returning to his eyes and slowing his voice. “S-Suppressed. Until... ‘til your spell.”

Loki barely managed to hold in his growl at the idea of Anthony _hiding_ himself so unnaturally. It might have kept him from a claim, but it made Loki’s instincts want to attack anyone who had made his Fated repress his natural state.

It did however make sense that Loki’s spell had caused the reaction; he’d never used magic on Anthony before, and his seidr would have sensed their connection and instantly undone all the damage that had hidden and repressed Anthony’s Omega status.

Loki would not have expected it to bring about a heat so suddenly, but there was no undoing what had been done.

Anthony was already reaching for him; his hands fisting in Loki’s jacket and trying in vain to pull them closer. Loki was carefully keeping distance between them with firm hands on the mortal’s shoulders.

Loki couldn’t take the man, but nor could he leave him to handle the heat alone. It would be torture to the Omega. He needed a compromise. It was the work of a moment to create a clone. He shifted Anthony and pressed him towards the identical image of himself. Anthony was confused, looking between the two of them. He kept one hand fisted in Loki’s armour while the other reached for the clone. The clone took Anthony’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing Anthony’s fingers. 

“He will give you what you need and it will keep a bond or claim from forming between us.” Loki leant forward, unable to help himself as he kissed the top of the mortal’s head. “Your body already craves my touch. If I left you now, you would be in agony.” He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. “I am sorry, Anthony.”

He knew the mortal would still despise him, regardless of Loki’s best efforts, but he couldn’t leave Anthony in the bedroom alone, or even with toys. It wouldn’t be enough.

He pushed the man more forcefully towards the clone. Anthony gave him another, unhappy and puzzled look, but when the clone nuzzled at his neck and nipped at the skin, Anthony willingly focused on the one that was touching him.

Loki started to leave, intending to give Anthony and the clone his bedroom for the duration of the heat, but Anthony whined like he was in pain and Loki stopped. Anthony reached out and grasped his hand, holding it tightly and refusing to let go. He looked fearful and he whimpered desperately, “ _Alpha_.”

Loki was at his side in an instant. He brushed Anthony’s sweat-soaked locks from his forehead and kissed his temple. “Hush, Anthony. I will not leave.”

Anthony relaxed upon hearing his promise. He also allowed the clone to guide him to the bed. Loki followed behind, his hand still clasped in Anthony’s overheated palm. The clone laid Anthony on the bed reverently and Loki had to avert his eyes when the clone started stripping him. It was painful to do when all he wanted was to see Anthony. But, he refused to take what was not his; even the sight of Anthony naked and aroused was not his to have.

His restraint wasn’t helped by Anthony moaning his name. Every hitched breath and groan had Loki clenching his teeth. His body was flooded with desire and his arousal was straining against his armour. He wanted to crawl onto the bed and pleasure Anthony, to take care of _his_ Omega, but he stayed where he was. 

He continued to hold Anthony’s hand while he stared straight ahead and tried to ignore the mortal moaning and tugging at his arm, wanting him closer.

The closer Anthony got to his climax, the more Loki could hear the bed shift and the mortal whimper. The smell of Anthony’s arousal was thick in the air. Loki had to close his eyes and dig his nails into his thigh. He was dizzy with lust and a possessive need to _have, claim, take, mine, mine, **mine**_.

Loki didn’t know what his clone was doing, but he knew Anthony enjoyed it. Loki sensed the shift in pheromones moments before Anthony's orgasm overwhelmed him. He whined Loki’s name and squeezed the mage’s hand.

Loki knew it was only the first of many climaxes Anthony would receive from the clone. 

Loki took a deep breath, squeezed Anthony’s hand and tried to prepare himself for the long afternoon ahead.

* * *

The sexual side of the heat lasted for four hours.

Loki had to stroke himself off three times during that period, unable to sit by and do _nothing_ , not while Anthony was moaning and crying out beside him. Anthony continued to hold onto him, refusing to let Loki’s hand go and Loki took to kissing his palm and wrist, unable and unwilling to offer more without Anthony’s true consent. 

When the need and arousal finally faded from Anthony’s scent, Loki used magic to clean the mess and rest a green sheet over Anthony before he turned to face him. The clone had shifted to the edge of the bed and Anthony was still flushed and panting. He looked exhausted.

Loki came close and kissed Anthony’s forehead. He nuzzled his hair and breathed in his sated Omega. He dismissed the clone and conjured a glass of water for Anthony to drink. He then removed his armour and conjured the soft linens he wore to bed. He slipped onto the mattress beside Anthony, keeping the sheet wrapped around Anthony and giving him modesty. He pulled the mortal into his arms and Anthony instantly relaxed, going pliant against him. 

“Loki,” he whispered happily, rubbing his cheek against Loki’s shirt.

“Shh,” Loki hushed. “You need rest.” 

Anthony made an unhappy noise and shifted in Loki’s hold, rolling over and laying across Loki’s chest. “Loki. Alpha. Want. Mine. _Loki_.” 

He tiredly offered his neck in both submission and request. Loki shivered and threaded his fingers through Anthony’s hair, encouraging the mortal into a different position. It made something deep inside of him growl with frustration, but he wouldn’t give in to the offer to claim.

“Not now, Anthony,” his voice sounded rough. “Sleep.”

“ _Alpha_.”

“Sleep, bathe or eat,” Loki told him firmly. “They are all I will assist you with.”

The sudden rumbling of Anthony’s stomach answered the question for him. Anthony clenched his hands in Loki’s shirt, as if fearing he would disappear. Loki huffed a soft breath; nothing would keep him from this room or his Omega. 

Like the water, he conjured a platter of fruit. He used seidr to unpeel an orange and hover the fruit in the air. Anthony tiredly raised his head and eyed the motions with faint curiosity. It was both indulgence and instinct that found Loki taking a piece of orange and bringing it to Anthony’s lips. The mortal opened his mouth automatically and took it from Loki’s fingers. His lips were soft and it made Loki’s fingertips tingle.

He swallowed roughly when Anthony licked his fingers on the next piece of fruit. His own arousal was hardly quenched, but he willed it not to reappear when Anthony was on top of him. He focused instead on his Omega’s tired features; he was almost falling asleep in Loki’s arms, but still opening his mouth obediently when Loki brushed fruit against it.

They got through an orange, a pear, twelve grapes and three strawberries. He also had Anthony drink another glass of water. When he put the glass down, Anthony snuggled even closer to him, burying his face in the crook of Loki’s neck. Loki just wrapped his arms more firmly around Anthony and pulled a thick blanket over them.

Anthony was asleep within moments, sighing happily and relaxing his hold on Loki’s shirt.

Looking down at the man, Loki ran a soothing hand over his back and watched his mortal rest. He hoped that when Anthony awoke the heat would have passed completely. He needed to explain their bond and hope that the mortal would accept it and _him_.

Loki tightened his hold instinctively; worry and possessiveness making him wish to never let the mortal leave. Loki had spent his whole life waiting for his Fated. He wasn’t about to give him up without a fight. Anthony might consider him an enemy, but Loki needed to convince Anthony differently. He needed Anthony to give him a chance.

If he could keep Anthony from panicking or attacking, then he could explain. If he could keep Anthony from rejecting the Soul Bond immediately, then he could convince him that Loki would be a good prospect, a good _Alpha_. He could make Anthony happy, if he only gave Loki the chance.

Breathing in the scent of his Omega, Loki would never admit it was a shaky inhale as he shifted and kissed the top of Anthony’s head. He closed his eyes and begged the universe. 

_Please, don’t take him away. Please, let him give me a chance._

* * *

Tony woke up feeling warm, sated and _safe_. He also felt better than he had in… years. It wasn’t just his body but deep inside. He felt happy and content, like everything was right with the world. It meant that he really didn’t want to open his eyes.

But, Tony never had been able to trust a good thing, so he blinked them open carefully.

The room was dark and he was wrapped in a blanket and sheet. He was also in an unfamiliar room, naked and curled around _Loki_.

The sight of the demi-god’s peacefully resting face upended a bucket of memories on top of him. The battlefield, the _heat_ , Loki’s promise not to claim him, some pretty _amazing_ sex (and that was odd to remember, knowing it was a clone, knowing it was Loki beside him groaning and stroking himself off rather than touching Tony) and then Loki cuddling him.

But it wasn’t just cuddling, Loki was _caring_ for him and _feeding_ him and refusing Tony’s pleas to bond with him.

Loki had defied all possible Alpha expectations and lived up to his word. Tony was still an unclaimed Omega. He was also looking down at Loki and feeling something deep inside him tug and pull him towards the mage. 

His heat might be over, but his body still wanted Loki. It still screamed _Alpha_ and _mine_ and made Tony want to shift his neck and offer it to Loki. It also made him want to curl around Loki until there was no space between them and he had Loki’s marks and scent all over his body.

Tony had _never_ felt that way about _any_ Alpha. It should make Tony push away and scurry to the other side of the bed. Loki was his _enemy_ , damn it. So why did he feel so comfortable and safe?

_He never touched you, never claimed you. How many of the **Avengers** would have done the same if they’d grabbed you first?_

There was something going on here that he didn’t understand and there was only one person who had answers. Tony licked his lips but didn’t try to pull away from the arms that were locked around him. He poked Loki instead, right in the centre of his chest.

Loki startled and opened his eyes. His arms tightened around Tony and he glanced around the room as if seeking danger before his gaze came to rest on Tony. There were a lot of emotions in those green eyes and it made Tony’s mouth go dry to be the focus of them.

“Anthony,” Loki murmured. “How do you feel?”

Tony hesitated. “Confused.” But what was the point in sugar-coating it? “You didn’t claim me.”

Loki winced. “You didn’t wish me to.”

“Yeah, but… you’re an Alpha. I was in heat, nothing could have stopped you.” 

An instinctual part of him felt… hurt. He had been an Omega for the taking and Loki had just, what, not found him good enough? The rational part of him knew that wasn’t the case, but his instincts were keening with the shame and pain of rejection. 

Loki must have sensed it as his hand raised before jerking in the air, an aborted attempt at comfort before he grimaced and let his hand fall to the side. 

“I promised you I would not take or claim you,” Loki answered. “It was not a reflection on how much I might have wanted you.” 

“So, you do want me.”

Loki smiled wryly. He didn’t answer though; instead he moved to separate them. A part of Tony wanted to resist and burrow back into the other man’s arms, knowing he was safe and looked after as long as the Alpha was near. The rest of him knew better and he shifted away, keeping the sheet and blanket drawn around him.

“We should discuss this,” Loki answered, not looking at him as he climbed off the bed and stood, “but you should shower, change and eat first.”

“You know, I’d rather just have some clothes and some answers.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder, his expression conflicted. The look sent something... painful through Tony’s chest. He wanted to comfort the other man, to sooth him and have Loki come back to bed. He’d looked relaxed when he slept. Tony wanted him to feel like that again.

_Fuck. What the hell is going on? That shit is **bonding** behaviour._

But they weren’t bonded, he knew that much. Something was going on though and the look on Loki’s face said it was going to be a bombshell. He suddenly wanted to avoid that.

“Actually,” Tony found himself saying. “I will take a shower.”

When Loki’s face crested with relief, Tony felt the discomforting sensation of being happy he’d made Loki feel better. That wasn’t right. They were _enemies_ and the sooner he got out of Loki’s apartment the better... right?

So why was he nodding along passively as Loki gestured at the bathroom, magicked some clothing onto the edge of the bed and left the room to make food. Tony pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes the moment the other man was gone.

He felt frustrated and confused, but he still felt _safe_. A part of him also didn’t want to leave the warmth and scent of Loki’s bed. The place that his instincts declared was _Loki, mine, Alpha_. Tony pressed his hands in harder.

How the fuck was this his life?

* * *

Loki was nervous.

Anthony was in his bedroom, using his bathroom and changing into Loki’s clothing. His Omega, his Fated, he was only a door away, but it felt so much further. Anthony sought answers and Loki needed to provide them.

The mortal was calm enough at the moment, but how would he fare upon learning Loki was his Soul Bond? How would Anthony fare when returned to his tower, surrounded by his friends and without Loki’s scent to comfort and entice him?

Loki knew that his presence would be affecting Anthony, no matter how little he did to influence it. They were Fated and he had been with Anthony through his first heat. He had done nothing to encourage a bond between them, but their instincts still drew them to one another. It meant Anthony was listening to and trusting him - but for how long?

Loki prepared the meal even as his thoughts whirred. He cut fruit and prepared a Midgardian omelette that he filled with sliced vegetables and meat. He also poured both coffee and water. His Omega would need the sustenance after his heat and Loki wanted to care for him.

It might be his only chance.

He laid everything out on the table which he draped in fine Asgardian cloth. It was... excessive, he knew as much, but his instincts insisted he impress Anthony. He needed to show the other man he would be a good suitor, a good _Alpha_.

When Anthony entered the room he was in black linen pants that he’d rolled up around his ankles to reveal his bare feet and keep him from tripping over them. His hair was damp and rested flat on his head, rather than his familiar spiked style. The green shirt was baggy and long but fit him more easily. 

Loki felt such pleasure and _possessiveness_ at seeing his Omega in his clothes. He had to grip the chair in front of him to keep from walking over and nuzzling him. He wanted to further intermingle their scents. He wanted Anthony’s neck to be a ring of red marks declaring Loki’s claim.

Loki swallowed roughly and forced himself to let go of the chair. He gestured to the seat at the opposite end of the table that he had readied for Anthony. “Your meal.”

Anthony looked between the meal and Loki. There was a hint of wariness in his gaze but he walked over readily enough. He took a seat and grabbed the coffee. He took a large gulp, his eyes closing in bliss. Loki watched him, taking in every movement and gesture.

But, the moment ended too soon.

Anthony lowered his mug, but didn’t let go of it. His brown eyes sharply assessed Loki. “I’m owed some answers.”

Loki nodded. He also pulled out a chair and took a seat opposite Anthony. He conjured a cup of tea. He didn’t plan to drink, but the warmth was comforting against his hands. This explanation had all the potential to ruin his chances with Anthony.

He found himself staring at the mug in his hands. 

“Are you going to tell-?” 

“The designations of Alpha, Beta and Omega,” Loki interrupted, “exist across the realms. Some have different names for them, but their status remains the same. They are each able to bond with one another, through sharing a heat, using a bonding gland or magical ritual.” Loki licked his lips. “But there is a higher bond; Fated, we call it. I think you would refer to it as Soulmates.” He dared to flick his eyes to Anthony’s. The mortal’s face was impossible to read. Loki’s anxiety rose, but he ignored it to continue, “Not every being has a Fated; they are rare and coveted bonds. I could sense from a young age that I possessed one.”

“Me,” Anthony deduced, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Loki nodded and took a pointed, careful sip of tea. Trying to calm himself and bide enough time that his voice would remain firm. “It allowed me some level of control. A Soul Bond is a higher connection then even our instincts. Had it not been your first heat and brought on so unnaturally, your own control would have fared better.”

Anthony was silent for a long time. He stared at his untouched meal and Loki watched him, desperate to touch, to hold, to _keep_. He had wanted to meet his Fated for centuries. He had yearned for this moment all his life. It felt like it was slipping through his fingers with every second that passed.

He couldn’t stay silent.

“I know there is little to recommend me, Anthony. I know you are new to this concept, but if you will but consider me-” 

“Consider an enemy?” Anthony asked. His voice was quiet but Loki still flinched. The mortal raised his eyes, but they were too turbulent to read. “Take the word of a God of Lies?”

Loki cringed, hurt erupting in his breast. His eyes fell back to his cup. He stared at the tea and took a careful breath. They had started on the wrong foot, but he could fix this, he _had_ to fix this. Anthony was his Fated. The Norns could not be so cruel as to give him a Soul Bond he could never win.

“I will no longer be your enemy,” he answered carefully, “no matter what you decide. And I will not lie,” he looked back at the other man. “I couldn’t, not to you, Anthony.”

He meant every word. He didn’t know if Anthony believed him but they fell silent as Anthony frowned at Loki with puzzlement. 

Loki had stood before many courts in his life awaiting judgement. He had received many sentences, but none were more terrifying or important as this. 

“I’ve never trusted anyone with my heat,” Anthony said after what felt like an age. “Not even my best friends. When it hit, I knew I had to hide.” His frown deepened. “But you lived up to your promise. You never touched me.”

His eyes fell down to his meal. He touched his fork and begun to fiddle with it. “This is complicated and confusing. A part of me says you’re the enemy and a danger to me, but another part says I’m safe and that you’re nervous so I should go over and comfort you.”

Anthony let out a rough breath. He also picked up his fork and resolutely stabbed a piece of fruit. He took a bite out of it, his scowl never fading.

When he swallowed, he looked at the food before sighing and pushing the fruit down the table. “Eat something, will you? You need the food too.”

Loki couldn’t ignore his yearning at the offering. He pulled the bowl closer but he didn’t eat anything. “Sharing food is-”

“Courting behaviour, yeah I know.” Anthony looked uncomfortable but he didn’t ask for the food back. “But you... you kept your promise. You didn’t take advantage of me.” Anthony raised his eyes slowly, something wary but curious in them. “That... that means something.” He looked away. “That’s worth a chance.”

Loki let out a ragged breath. His shoulders dropped with relief and he felt such _hope_ erupt within him. It took him a good few seconds to get himself under enough control to look back at Anthony. The mortal’s expression was still awkward and unsure, but there was a hint of a smile curving his lips.

It was still early and there were many things they would need to discuss. Their courtship would require a long conversation as would Loki’s position as an enemy of the Avengers. But, the problems seemed insignificant in the quiet of his home. Anthony was finishing off his coffee and moving to his omelette.

Loki picked up a piece of fruit in his fingers and took a bite. The taste was sweet on his tongue, but it was nothing to the small burst of magic that was almost imperceptible. Yet, Loki could sense it, Loki had _searched_ for it. It was the smallest thread of a bond; the start of a cord that if nurtured and encouraged, would become strong and unbreakable over time.

It was still fledgling and new, but it rested between them; a chance for love, companionship and a partner who would complete him.

He knew he would have to give Anthony back to his comrades soon. He knew the situation would be difficult, and that it may take years before he could truly be with his Omega. But, Loki didn’t feel worried, instead he felt _joyful_. He had found his Fated and Anthony was willing to extend him a chance.

Smiling, Loki continued to share a meal with Anthony; one that Loki hoped, would only be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO STARTS ALPHA!LOKI COURTING OMEGA!TONY. WHO BECOMES SO CHARMED SO FAST AND MISSES HIS ALPHA SNUGGLE BUDDY.
> 
> But, ahem, yes. 
> 
> (Also, the Avengers totally freak when Tony disappears and their instincts stop taking over. But when he returns and tells them what Loki did and Thor hears about the bond. They all have no choice but to... accept that Loki is the safest place for Tony both in heat and out of it. And so they don't fight the courting.)
> 
> And no idea how natural Tony's heat cycle is, my guess is he uses his own devised formula to repress his heat/omega tendencies kind of like how women take a pill.
> 
> But he sort of... stops when Loki starts to court him, because when he gets home and ~injects up and Loki next sees him his face kind of contorts into this really pained expression and even though he never says anything, Tony stops doing it for him.
> 
> And Loki is still his normal self to everyone else but with Tony it's just... no one can deny how much Loki cares for Tony, not when they see him looking at Tony like he's the most perfect thing in the universe. Because to Loki, he is, he's Loki’s soul bond and omega and beautiful and intelligent and yes, Loki would do a lot for him.
> 
> And yes, it does take a while for them to get together. But Loki visits frequently for courting dates, cuddles and when Tony has another heat, Loki is there to help, and this time, with Tony's permission ;)
> 
> But okay, that's enough of my rambles. Hope you liked!


End file.
